


Counterpoint

by jackwabbit



Series: I Rang the Bell with My Heart in My Mouth [15]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Angst, Culmets - Freeform, Double Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackwabbit/pseuds/jackwabbit
Summary: Season: Post-Two, Pre-Three.Spoilers: Entire Hugh Culber arc through the end of season two.Summary: A medal. Why did it have to be a medal, of all things?Note: This is the opposing view to the earlier chapter “Point.”
Relationships: Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets
Series: I Rang the Bell with My Heart in My Mouth [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904764
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	Counterpoint

**Author's Note:**

> Stories in this series originally written and posted as inspiration struck. Later reordered into chronological order. See notes above for more information on time frame/related stories.

“What do you want, a medal?”

Hugh can hear Paul’s words, flung at him years ago.

They’d had one of _those_ fights.

One that the brain dredges up on bad nights no matter how much time has passed.

Hugh remembered it vividly.

He’d been careless. He’d hurt Paul. Badly. He’d realized it nearly as soon as he’d done it, and he’d apologized, but Paul hadn’t been ready for that.

Paul had scoffed, and his derisive snort had been enough to make Hugh retaliate – to point out that an apology should count for something.

That had earned Hugh a glare and the sarcasm that haunted him now.

It had gotten ugly then. But fortunately, no permanent damage was done. They’d reconciled in time, and Hugh had been grateful, even if he’d felt undeserving.

Just like he felt now.

As he sat on a bed that wasn’t his, a literal medal in his hand, he wanted to cry.

Not for himself. Not for his mother. But for Paul.

Paul, who had suffered so much – first at the hands of Lorca, then Voq, and then by Hugh’s own actions.

“I’m so sorry,” Hugh whispered.

And just as before, it was nowhere near enough.


End file.
